


into the surf

by Galaxias



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxias/pseuds/Galaxias
Summary: It was a long fall from the top of Zaude, but not an endless one.—A rewrite of the Vesperia events during/after Zaude, because I was unsatisfied with how (un)emotional they ultimately were and I felt there were some weird plot holes. The first chapter is a prologue/teaser of sorts. The following chapters will feature Flynn and Yuri's perspectives, then their eventual reunion.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	into the surf

Yuri was falling.

Somehow, that stood out to him much more than the whole being-stabbed-by-Sodia thing. Perhaps he was just used to the burn of sharpened steel by now. That it was Flynn’s Lieutenant was a shock, but not a great one; he knew she hated his guts. He supposed he should’ve seen this coming.

Falling, though — falling was new. It felt like the way your stomach drops when you hear devastating news, except it never really ends, never finds the bottom of your abdomen and settles there. He flailed around for something, _anything_ , to grab, but there was nothing. Just air and Zaude above him, growing smaller. Sodia atop it, growing smaller, too, until she was barely recognizable, and that was when she turned tail and ran.

_Fuck._ He was going to die, wasn’t he?

That was…frustrating. Yuri almost had the mind to laugh at his choice of wording, but it was true. He still had to teach the Boss so much more about life. Help Estelle through the trauma Alexei wrought. Grab a drink with Judy and the old man. Taste whatever recipe Patty dreamt up next. Tease Rita and laugh at her expression. Play fetch with Repede.

Tell Flynn he always loved him and wanted him and then kiss him until his stupid face fell off.

It was a long fall from the top of Zaude, but not an endless one. Gravity had to pull Yuri back to the earth eventually, and he smacked into the ocean with such force that all the air burst from his lungs.

He hadn’t much time to feel the frigid waters swallow him before his world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> tales ruined my life Thanks for visiting folks! i know this is so short jsghdfjg i just wanted to get it Out There so maybe I'll actually be motivated to write the rest of this fic I've been planning for months. I promise kissing will occur
> 
> title comes from Into the Surf by Foals, my FAV BAND EVER and I think it fits this part of Vesperia beautifully......


End file.
